Total Eclipse
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: Prequel of Broken Wings. The story of what happened between Starscream and Deathfeather back on Cybertron before her disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- The only reason why I began this was because enough inspiration hit me, I wanted to seriously go into Deathfeather's character, and for my other readers (that are not on fanfiction) that begged and begged me to write it. I also thought that it would be fun. *evil laugh* I want to make epic villians cry. Yay to dramatic sad stories! I like being reviewed because it lets me know that someone is reading. I'll continue if you do or don't anyway, though...**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

The Cybertronian night was silent except for the occasional sound of metal shifting. In this area, any sound at all was unusual. That was because this place was empty. Not even robotic rodents and insects dared to come here.

This place was once lively. There was not always complete darkness and the feeling that all sources of happiness and joy had been drained away like the lives that once occupied this city.

You didn't even need to have been alive when it happened or see it in person, just the idea itself would scar the processor with an internal sorrow that could last a lifetime. The ones who caused this must have either lacked in any regret or had not thought of what the aftermath would be.

This place was once inhabited by only Autobots. It was used during the first Cybertronian Civil War. The Decepticons launched a sneak attack that no one could have foreseen. A few Decepticons were taken down, but no Autobot survived. Not even all of them were soldiers. There were sparklings and both mechs and femmes that only came for protection or so they wouldn't have to leave their soldier Sparkmates.

Crimson red optics lowered their gaze. The red lights seemed to be very bright in front of the dark grey face. Silvery white wings shifted with upward as the mech leaned forward, cradling his head in blue hands.

His legs were hanging off the side of the rooftop. From any movement would result in a loud creaking noise of the thin reddish metal, so the winged mech did his best to keep still. Loud noise would only echo and the chances of anyone else hearing it were low. The mech didn't want noise though, he had enough of it from where he came from.

He moved one hand to touch the building; moving it over the cracks and dents. It was surprising how _this _building survived through all this. It wasn't like this was the only one, there were still many. But this one would have been thought of going down first.

Then he heard a noise. The mech leaped off of the rooftop and to the energon-stained ground. This place was forbidden of entry after all. There might have been chances that old Autobot-made weaponry was still functioning or explosives that could explode at any moment. He highly doubted that part though, the chances of a bomb randomly going off after all these years was not likely in his opinion.

Some said that the reason was that a building could collapse. That was more believable, but he was no longer a sparkling; he had enough intelligence to know what was dangerous.

Still, he could run his opinion on the stupid rules to who ever caught him and he would still be in trouble. He wasn't one to really mind the rules, but this wasn't the best time. Especially when the time of choosing between Decepticon and Autobot came, and that time was very near for a mech of his age.

He began to run as fast as he could. His body was meant for speed, but his mind didn't come with the best coordination. The mech tripped on a piece of metal that was halfway melted into the ground. He hit the ground headfirst, nearly knocking him out. He could feel the other Cybertronian's presence coming closer.

He started to get up but felt the other Cybertronian push his back to the ground. He suspected it to be a mech because the strength, but when it kneel down he could see that it was definitely a femme. She appeared to be of the same age as him and, surprisingly, had a similar structure (except, of course, with a more feminine shape) as he. A real femme Seeker... They were probably one of the most rare of the Cybertronians, excluding the Triple Changers.

She gave him a acid-like glare with her blood red optics. "Why are you here?" she asked with a voice like metal scraping metal. When she did not receive an answer, she made a hiss of annoyance. "I mine as well offline you right now! If you get away you'll probably end up tellin' all your little friends about me!"

He gave the femme a look of surprise. "You mean that you aren't here looking for me?"

"Why would I look for _you_?" The femme looked disgusted by his question. "I don't even know you."

He shrugged. "Well, we obviously know that we aren't supposed to be here... So, why?"

The femme growled. "I asked you first, scrap pile."

"I just wanted silence... And I used to always come here to get away from my brothers," he answered.

The femme sighed and sat down on the ground, her jet-black wings twitching irritably. "I just can't stand being with so much idiots..." She scraped her claws across the ground. "Slaggin' wingless Cybertronians; bunch of ground pounders... Just useless if you haven't got a pair of wings."

The mech laughed. "No doubt that you're a Seeker."

The femme smirked. "You've got that right. Oh, it's Deathfeather by the way... You?"

"I'm Starscream."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I was planning on posting this last night, but it was in the middle of the night and I was forced off of the computer...:( Oh well, at least I got it posted today.**_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"_I've got the Autobot in my sights_," Deathfeather said into the comm. link. A good distance away stood a burly red mech. He seemed completely oblivious of the Seeker femme lurking near him.

"_I'll take him, I'm closer anyway_," Starscream objected. Deathfeather rolled her optics.

"_I saw him first, so he's mine to attack_," Deathfeather argued. She could hear the red and white winged mech sigh, which showed that she had won... _as usual_. It seemed that when it came to an argument, her fellow Decepticon comrades never stood a chance. This only fed her already huge ego.

The femme unsheathed a mighty blade. It was a sharped edged sword that as covered with dried energon. The energon was the most thick at the edge, but when she hit and enemy with the right angle, the entire sword was splattered with their blood.

Starscream, along with his two brothers (Thundercracker and Skywarp) often asked her to clean it off. Not just the fact that it looked somewhat gross, but it smelt like rotting Cybertronian alloy. But she refused to, for she thought that it made it look more frightening and reminded her of a trophy. The three mechs were most surprised when she called it "a beauty."

Deathfeather ran towards the Autobot from behind. The red mech only noticed her when the femme's blade was stabbed into his shoulder. The Autobot whirled around and made many attempts to shoot her. When he did succeed in taking out his gun, she only kicked it out of his hands and cackled insanely.

"Blasted Decepticon," the Autobot growled as he grabbed her arm. Deathfeather smirked as she pointed a black painted null ray (which was connected to her free arm) at him. She was about to fire when the firing of a plasma rifle hit her torso. The black armored Seeker hissed and looked in the direction of which it came.

Of all the Autobots, Optimus Prime himself had to be standing there with his gun pointed towards her. Deathfeather cocked her head to the side with a playful, yet mischievous, fanged smile. She jerked her arm away from the red mech and gave him a sharp kick, knocking him backwards.

"Pitiful soldiers, I suggest getting better ones," Deathfeather insulted, coming towards the Prime, twirling the blade through her fingers with a malevolent look in her fiery optics. The red and blue Autobot leader didn't hesitate to fire once more at the cocky Seeker. The winged femme jerked to the side as she dodged it.

Deathfeather heard static coming from the comm. link, followed by one of Starscream's brothers (probably Thundercracker, from the lower voice) telling her to retreat. She ignored it, of course. The femme had seen the power of Prime against Decepticons, but she had never seen him take on a Seeker without other Autobots fighting alongside him.

"_Deathfeather, retreat _now_!_" Deathfeather only laughed at their attempts to stop her. She disliked the war as much as any of Decepticon, and she was going to end it today. Bright lightning blue flames exploded out of the turquoise thrusters on her heels as she flew towards Prime, raising her blade above her.

Plasma shot out of his gun, hitting her shoulder and splattering energon on the side of her face and neck. She screeched but didn't even slow down, but went faster. Optimus fired again, this time hitting the end of her wing. Deathfeather continued to fly, despite the fact that she was starting to lose control.

She started to continuously fire her null rays. Most of them missed the Prime by far, only a few nearly hit him. He fired again. It hit her hand, shattering the armor and reducing the alloy beneath to energon and molten metal. Deathfeather screamed as she flew downward and crashed into the ground. She could feel her systems beginning to shut down. Deathfeather cursed until she yelped as her optics offlined, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

Deathfeather awoke back on the Decepticon base. She glanced to Thundercracker, who was working on her wing and still hadn't noticed that she was awake. The femme sighed, causing the light blue Seeker to look at her in surprise. "How long was I out?" she asked, feeling dizzy.

"Not very long," Thundercracker answered, beginning to work on her shoulder. Deathfeather winced as he got closer. "Screamer is still a little annoyed by how you didn't listen..."

"Oh well," Deathfeather said. "If he took on that Autobot instead, he would have probably attacked Prime and got into the same mess."

Thundercracker shook his head. "You've known him long enough to know that he'll never take on Optimus by himself."

Deathfeather lifted up her injured hand as he spoke. Instead of a hand, there was now five blades. They looked oddly familiar, especially the energon stains... Deathfeather's optics widened. "M-My... beautiful sword... What did you do to my sword?"

The mech gave her an innocent look. "You were losing energon and we had nothing else to use."

Deathfeather whimpered as examined the remains of her sword. "My sword..." she whispered. "My beautiful energon covered sword..."

"It would be harder to use it with only one hand anyway. You loved it so much, now it's a part of you."

Deathfeather lowered her hand and growled. "I swear, I'm goin' to _kill _that slagger Prime."


End file.
